LOVE HAPPENS
by AnoushkaNair
Summary: What if Netherfield Park was bought by the Bennets? And what if Netherfield Park was in Derbyshire? Would our lovely characters still find their happy ending? Read and find out...my first fanfic so cut me some slack
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: NETHERFIELD PARK IS BOUGHT AT LAST

"Mr. Darcy, do you know that Netherfield Park is being bought at last?" Mrs. Darcy asked her husband excitedly.  
"Are you sure, my dear?" Mr. Darcy enquired, smiling at his wife's enthusiasm.  
"Of course I am sure, George. I heard it from Mrs. Reynolds just now. According to her, the family is called the Bennets and they have four daughters. Imagine that! And the elder one is of our William's age. So good for him!"  
"You intend on marrying him off, do you, Mrs. Darcy?" her husband asked jestingly.  
"For God's sake George, do not tease me so. I just meant that our _seven_ year old boy will have someone to play with. So that means-"  
"I know, I know what it means. I have to go and visit our new neighbours when they arrive" he sighed.  
"Good. So apparently they are arriving in a week, so be ready, okay?"  
"Yes yes dear. I will. Happy?"  
"Oh yes, very." And giggling, Mrs. Darcy embraced her husband lovingly.

* * *

The next Saturday announced the arrival of the Bennets.  
Mr. Darcy had heard all about them from one of his friends. They were rooted from Hertfordshire, which was a very scenic and beautiful place. The Bennets were supposedly not that rich, but had received a pretty good sum as an inheritance from Mr. Bennet's deceased aunt. They were known to be very proper, though some reports mentioned Mrs. Bennet being a bit, ahem, energetic. About the Misses Bennet, it was not much heard of, other than being a jolly lot.  
Mr. Darcy was quite eager to meet them. Derbyshire was a quiet country. Therefore new neighbours meant either good friends or some new people to ridicule at.  
So Sunday morning, after church, Mr. Darcy made it the first priority to go and introduce him and his family to the new faces.  
"Good morning, sir. May I assume that you are the Mr. Bennet who bought Netherfield?" he said cheerfully.  
"Of course, you may assume so, good sir, for I am Mr. Thomas Bennet. But forgive me, I am not good in assuming, so it is truly upto you to introduce you to me." Mr. Bennet said laughingly.  
Mr. Darcy liked the man at once. He seemed to be a humorous person and about his own age, or in short, _good friend material_.  
"Oh yes, Mr. Bennet. One cannot expect to be as famous as yourself. I am Mr. George Darcy of Pemberly."he answered.  
"Pemberly! And you say I am famous? Mr. Darcy, the whole country knows you!" Thomas exclaimed. And then said pointing to his dumbstruck wife, "Well, well where are my manners? This is my wife Mrs. Fanny Bennet and my kids are home."  
For all the news of Mrs. Bennet being talkative, she seemed to have lost her power of speech. She just bowed and then turned to her husband.  
"Dear, I think we should be going now. Kitty must have brought down the house with her wails by now!"  
"Oh yes. Well, Mr. Darcy, we have to get going. We will call on you later today, if it is fine by you. I would love to meet your family, and of course, seeing the best county in the country has its own benefits!"He said, grinning ear to ear.  
" Oh do come, Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Bennet. My wife is excited to meet you. Have a nice day."  
Saying so, he returned their bow and turned to his own carriage with only one thought, _life will be interesting_.


	2. Meeting the Bennets

**AN: Thank you so much for your support. As I said, I am just starting now, so your reviews, good and bad, are very helpful for me to improve. And all I know about the regency era is from Pride and Prejudice, so some terms may be incorrect, though I will try my best to avoid modern words. Keep reviewing, they really make my day!:) So this is the second chapter...**

* * *

Two hours later, the Bennets' carriage entered Pemberly, and four mouths hung open at the sight of the house. As the carriage pulled to a stop, three figures, one tall and built, one shapely and petite and one small yet cute could be seen at the entrance.

Mr. Bennet stepped out and helped his wife and eldest two daughters out. Mr. Darcy stepped forward to welcome them.

"Welcome Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Bennet. And these I suppose are your eldest two?"

"Yes, this is my eldest, Jane and this is my second child Elizabeth."

Jane Bennet looked like one of those typical sweet and shy children, with her blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Elizabeth Bennet on the other hand looked exactly the opposite. Sure, she looked sweet too, but her eyes showed otherwise. Her amber eyes were lit up with mischief and her brown hair looked positively wild. She was a small little thing, but seemingly full of energy. She was looking around curiously, and the first thing that entered Mr. Darcy's mind - keep breakable things away from this one.

Smiling at his own thoughts, Mr. Darcy turned to his family to introduce them.

"Mr. Bennet, may I present to you my wife, Mrs. Anne Darcy and my son, Master Fitzwilliam Darcy."

"Very nice to meet you, Mrs. Darcy, Master Fitzwilliam." Mr. Bennet said, smiling especially at the cute and proper little boy before him. His dark hair was rumpled, but his brown eyes had a kind of spark which showed intelligence. What an interesting child, he thought.

He was jerked away from his thoughts by hearing Mrs. Darcy's voice say:

"Well, let's go inside. It won't do to allow our new neighbours to catch a cold by making them stand outside, would it?"

"Yes, yes let's go in."

And with that, all the adults went in, leaving the three children behind.

"Come Lizzy, we'll go inside too" said Jane in a sweet sing song voice.

"Do come in. Mamma must be waiting" said Fitzwilliam cordially.

"Are you shcared of youl mamma, Fitshwilliam?" Lizzy said with a lisp and then started giggling.

"Lizzy..." Jane said warningly.

"Why are you laughing so much?" Fitzwilliam said, getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Oh, itsh nothing. Youl name ish shooo funny." Lizzy said, now laughing openly.

Fitzwilliam was now very angry.

"You are so rude. You are a very bad girl. I don't like you. You think you are clever? Look at you, so tiny and with such a bad lisp!"he literally yelled.

"Please don't fight. We can be good friends!" Jane begged, but the deed was done. Lizzy started crying and ran into the house, Jane and Fitzwilliam following. Their parents, who were having a good time, were shocked to find a crying Lizzy run in through the door.

"Lizzy! What happened, child? Why are you crying?" Mrs. Bennet asked as her daughter ran towards her and hugged her, still crying.

"Mamma, that... that boy Fitshwilliam... he... he called me shmall...he told I am bad. I don't like 'im mamma. Letsh go 'ome!" Lizzy said in between sobs.

Hearing this, Mrs. Darcy asked her son, who had come in with Jane," What is this William? Why did you behave like this? Have I not taught you not to tease anyone? I am very disappointed. "

"It's not like that, mamma. She started it. She told that I am scared of you and that my name is funny! If you don't believe me, ask Jane!"

"Is that so, Lizzy? Why did you tease him? You are such a naughty girl. I thought that you would change as you grow bigger, but no, you get worse day by day." Mrs. Bennet admonished her.

"It is alright, Mrs. Bennet. She is a child. Please do not shout at her. William is _big_, he should have had more sense." Mrs. Darcy said with a disapproving glance at William.

"It is no one's fault. Children are after all, children. They will come out of this fight, you'll see. Come here, William, Lizzy." Mr. Darcy said.

They both walked up to him obediently, Lizzy still sobbing.

"Now, say sorry to each other."

"Sorry."

"I'm sholly."

"Good, now go and play. Jane, keep a watch over them." Mr. Bennet said, dismissing them.

Before they ran off, each one glared at the other, and both knew one thing- they were never ever going to come off this fight.

And thus began the infamous enmity between one Fitzwilliam Darcy and one Elizabeth Bennet.


	3. LIFE GOES ON

**AN: Thank you very much for your continued support. So, this is the third chapter. It is not actually a chapter, but a filler. The real story starts from the next one. I find it necessary to mention two things- one that I forgot about Mrs. Darcy being a Lady and so from this chapter on I will address her as Lady Anne. And the second thing is that I am a complete anti-angst person and hence Mr. Darcy and Lady Anne are gonna live. After all, this is no Pride and Prejudice. Knowing the fact that no disclaimer is necessary as you wouldn't even dream these characters to be mine, without much ado I will request you guys to read this not- so-chapter chapter.**

* * *

As the years passed, two things grew inevitably, one being the bond between the Bennets and the Darcys, and second, well, that would be the hatred of two particular people for each other. Two people that one would know without me mentioning.

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a grudge once born is very, very hard to kill. True to that statement, William and Lizzy found themselves intently disliking each other. They passionately hated one another. Every opportunity to jab at the other would not be wasted. Demeaning the other would be their only aim in life. They never would say each other's name- it would always be that Miss Bennet and that Mr. Darcy.

Three years after the Bennet's arrival in Derbyshire, Lady Anne was blessed with a daughter. The birth of Georgiana Darcy was succeeded by the Bennets' fifth daughter, Lydia Bennet by just 3 months. It was no big secret that Lydia was the exuberant one of the two. Georgiana Darcy was a very shy child. The bond of friendship and love between her and Lydia was a wonder for many.

Similarly, Jane and Fitzwilliam loved each other. Do not get me wrong for even a moment, they loved each other as a brother and sister would do. Actually, Fitzwilliam loved all the Bennets excepting one.

The same could be said for Lizzy- she loved all Darcys except Fitzwilliam, of course, and they loved her back. Georgiana looked up to her as a big sister, she was a daughter to Mr. Darcy and Lady Anne. As for Fitzwilliam, well, there is nothing to be said.

Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bennet were strong friends and one could find Mrs. Bennet and Lady Anne gossiping away merrily in either Pemberly or Netherfield any day.

So, in short, there was love and peace everywhere but in the mind of two.

Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth always had one thing etched into their mind- to hate the other. But little did they know that there was a very fine line between love and hate and that their passionate hate could very easily turn into passionate love.

And friends, believe me, that is precisely what happened to them.

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!**


	4. Eighteen years later

_**Eighteen years since the Bennets' arrival-**_

"Lizzy! Where are you, child? Lizzy!" Mrs. Bennet's voice echoed throughout Netherfield, but no Lizzy came.

The whole household had assembled to greet their guests, William and Colonel Fitzwilliam. And now the whole family was searching for Lizzy, whom the good Colonel had enquired about.

" It is quite alright Mrs. Bennet . I am sure I will meet Lizzy sometime or the other during my stay at Pemberly. " said the Colonel smiling.

"You are too good to my mannerless daughter, Colonel. She just won't listen to whatever I say. That child has this effect on my nerves!" Mrs. Bennet said dramatically. Hearing that, William started smirking.

Jane threw him a stern glance and spoke to her mother."Mamma, I am going to look for Lizzy. Lydia, come with me." And bowing to the Colonel, she walked towards the grounds, a grumpy Lydia following her.

_**In the woods**_

Cool air rushed past her face, her wild brown hair flying behind her, and her lips curled into a wonderful smile as Elizabeth Bennet ran freely, not caring about the world and definitely not caring about what her mother would say on seeing her disheveled condition.

She was thinking of returning home, when she saw two figures walking towards her- Jane and Lydia.

"Why are you two here?" she asked panting.

"Were you running again?" Jane asked disapprovingly.

"I asked a question first!" said Lizzy, easily avoiding the question.

"Well, William is here."said Lydia. Lizzy made a face at that. Lydia always knew the right words to rile Lizzy up.

"Okay then. Call me when that Mr. Darcy leaves." Saying so, Lizzy turned to go away, when Jane stopped her by saying,

"He has come with Richard, you know."

"Richard is here? Oh, its been so long since he came to visit. What are we waiting for? Let us go before that Mr. Darcy drags him away!"

Lizzy said, all in a breath, very excited to see the Colonel.

"Richard! Oh my, you are here at last! I thought that you would never come." Lizzy said elated.

"How could I not come to meet you, Lizzy? My, you have become a beautiful young lady now. Can three years change a person so!" Richard said , equally excited to meet his very good friend.

At that, Lizzy glowed with pleasure , William snorted sarcastically, and Mrs. Bennet commented , "Oh, Colonel, you must agree that even though Lizzy looks tolerable enough, Jane is the real beauty."

"Surely Mrs. Bennet, but Lizzy is definitely not just tolerable!" said the Colonel, laughing inwardly at Mrs. Bennet's antics to pair him up with Jane, something she had started up since Jane was fifteen.

Richard Fitzwilliam or the now Colonel Fitzwilliam was the second son of the Earl of Matlock and a cousin to William and Georgiana. He used to spend his days at Pemberly in his childhood. Though being over five years senior, he had Lizzy as a very good friend.

"Let us go home now, Rich. Bingley and his sisters will be arriving any moment now!" said William, not liking Lizzy being the centre of attraction.

"Who is coming, William dear? " asked Mrs. Bennet curiously.

"My friend from Cambridge, Mr. Charles Bingley, is coming to stay with us for the summer along with his sisters. And before you ask Mrs. Bennet, yes, he is a good looking man of five and twenty and has five thousand a year."

"Oh my! How good for my daughters! Oh William, I know you asked him to come so that he could marry one of my daughters."

"No, mamma. How can you expect the ever proper Mr. Darcy to even think of such a devious plan, let alone act on it!" Lizzy said, a plan taking form in her mind.

Hearing that statement, which was infact true, William got annoyed and said,

"Yes Mrs. Bennet. Even though I didn't think much about it, I must say I considered the probability of him marrying one of your daughters!"

At that, Lizzy grinned triumphantly. Her work was done. She had made him own something which he hadn't even thought about. Now all she had to do was to say the punchline.

"Really, Mr. Darcy? Oh goodness, I had never ever dreamed that you would behave in such a conniving manner. I do not believe that it is befitting a gentleman of your stature." Lizzy said with mock horror written on her face.

"Yes, William. Even if you did it with a good intention, I must say that it was wrong to think that way." said Mr. Bennet, knowing what his daughter was up to and deciding to play on.

With that, Lizzy grinned at her victory, William and Richard turned all red, William with anger and embarrassment, Richard with controlling his laughter.

"Come now, William. We will have to hurry and welcome our guests." Richard said.

"Yes, yes let's go. After all, I have to warn him all about one wild Miss Bennet before we bring him here."

With that, he bowed, grinning at Lizzy's irritated face and dragged Richard out with him.

That night, Mrs. Bennet lay in bed excited about the fact that a young man was out there at Pemberly, a perfect prey for her schemes. Maybe, she thought, Lizzy would do for Mr. Bingley. But making her behave would be a herculean task. No, it should be Kitty then. Definitely not Jane. She should marry the Colonel. He surely liked her. Mrs. Bennet fell asleep in the middle of her thoughts, a smile still etched on her face.

Poor woman. Little did she know that all her schemes were but for nought as things were going to go its natural way.

Maybe Jane should have been the excited one. Or maybe even Lizzy. It was purely because of the arrival of this young man that these ladies were going to have the love of their lives.

* * *

**So there. I hope you liked the chapter. Tell me how it is. I am making small chapters for now. More the reviews, faster the next chapter arrives(along with Mr. Bingley). SO...WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON!**


	5. The Dinner

"Hill!"screeched Mrs. Bennet. "Come and do Miss Kitty's hair. And then, Jane's. Forget Lizzy. She is capable of doing it herself. Oh, Kitty! You look so beautiful! Mr. Bingley will not be able to keep his eyes off you!"

Kitty blushed at the praise. It was not everyday that her mother paid her such special attention.

The whole Bennet family had been invited to Pemberly for dinner. Mrs. Bennet was very excited on meeting the gentleman and his so called social sisters.

_**At Pemberly-**_

"So, Darcy. Tell me. Shall I believe what Richard is telling? Are the Bennet sisters really a sight to behold? Are they that beautiful? "

"You will see for yourself today, Bingley. I fear that my reply would be considered biased, for they are all like sisters to me." William replied earnestly.

"All of them, William?" Richard asked teasingly.

"Fine. Not all. All of them are like my sisters except that Miss Bennet." William's face twisted into a frown just at the thought of Lizzy.

"I believe you ought to be more specific. There are five Misses Bennet, if I am not wrong?" said Bingley.

"I am talking about Elizabeth Bennet. Happy, Rich?" And seeing Bingley's confused expression, "Richard tries his level best to make me say _her _name."

"Now you are confusing Bingley all the more. See Bingley, Darcy here hates Lizzy, who is my best friend, by the way, and speaking her name is a crime, according to him. Don't worry, dear sir, for the feeling is mutual."

They were interrupted by the arrival of the Bennets and their other neighbours, the Simmons.

The Bingleys were introduced. Charles Bingley and the Bingley sisters' gowns were liked by all. The sisters themselves, well, not so much. Their pompous attitude did not recommend them at all. Lizzy actually decided to put them to a test to check how vain they were. She first tried testing the younger one, Caroline Bingley and found the perfect opportunity to do so during dinner as the woman herself sat beside her.

"Well, what an excellent gown you own, Miss Bingley! I believe orange is the new fashion in London?" she started off.

" Oh yes. And the colour favours me too. You should also try it, Miss Bennet." and pretending to think she said," Oh, but I do not believe that such splendour will be available in such a country! Its a pity Miss Bennet. Had your father taken you and your sisters to the Town more, you would know more about the latest fashions."

Caroline looked triumphant for a few moments, before she realised that she had jabbed not only at the Bennets, but also the Darcys.

She then rectified her statement and said," But then Lady Anne here keeps herself with the fashion. Look at Georgia too! Such people of fashion! You should ask them, Miss Bennet. I'm sure they will help you."

Saved, thought Caroline, glancing at William. She had come to Pemberly for a reason. She had to make William fall in love with her. That Elizabeth Bennet! She had done it purposely. Caroline made up her mind to hate her.

Similarly, Lizzy's mind was whirring. As Caroline spoke, she had realised her plans for Darcy. She did not know why, but that unsettled her.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Jane's musical laughter. She looked around to see Jane and Mr. Bingley laughing together. Jane's eyes had a sparkle. Jane liked him.

He was a handsome and an amiable man. He was always full of smiles and seemed unassuming. He would be good for my angelic sister, thought Lizzy.

Her thoughts were yet again interrupted, this time by Mr. John Simmons, the eldest of the Simmons. He was a handsome man of seven and twenty and had always had a soft spot for Lizzy. Coincidentally, he was sitting next to her, though Lizzy suspected it to be Lady Anne's doing.

"You seem to be in the middle of a deep contemplation, Miss Bennet. May I say that you look absolutely wonderful tonight!"

" I thank you, Mr. Simmons. Your family and you seem to be in good health too." said Lizzy. John was a jolly man and Lizzy did not mind being in his company, though he was always agreeing to whatever she said.

"Pray tell Miss Bennet, did my good mother tell you about the ball we are holding at Stanfield? No? Well, we are, and let me take this opportunity to invite you and to request your hand for the first set."

"I would be happy to accept, sir. When is the ball?"

"If possible, I would hold the ball tonight, if only to dance with you, Miss Elizabeth. But unfortunately, it is not possible, and so, the ball is on the coming Tuesday." said John, in his attempt to be charming.

Lizzy did not like Mr. Simmons openly flirting with her, but she was unable to find an excuse to draw herself out of the ongoing conversation. She was saved astonishingly by William, who was seated beside John and who had suddenly struck up a conversation with him.

Saved by that Darcy, thought Lizzy. But she didn't need any help from him. Just as Darcy had smoothly interrupted her conversation with John, Lizzy decided to do the same to him.

"Yes John. I surely-" William was unceremoniously stopped by Lizzy saying," Mr. Simmons! Where were we? Yes, I remember. We were talking of the ball. Pray tell me, how are the preparations coming on?"

And with that, John's attention was completely on Lizzy. He did not give William a second glance and droned on about the ball. Lizzy sent a smirk in William's direction, and pretended listening to John, nodding at all he said.

William was very annoyed. That woman always got under his skin. She was nothing but a conniving, sly, vain, beautiful- wait, beautiful? No, not beautiful. Definitely not beautiful. He decided not to give the matter a second thought.

* * *

That night, as William, Richard and Bingley sat in William's study, Richard commented, "You seemed quite taken with the eldest Miss Bennet, eh Bingley?"

"Oh yes. She is an angel, isn't she?"

William smirked,saying,"Richard would know. Mrs. Bennet has been trying to make him marry her for a long, long time."

"Is that so? Richard is to marry Miss Bennet?" said Bingley, dejected.

"Don't listen to what Darcy says. I do not have any intentions of marrying Miss Jane Bennet. She is all yours to adore."

The happiness on Bingley's face was evident as he bade the two goodnight. It was evident even when he went to bed. It was evident when he was asleep with a smile on his face, undoubtedly dreaming about his _angel._

And there took birth, love.

* * *

**AN: thank you so much for the reviews. They really do motivate me to write. I have to ask you guys something. Do you people want Collins and Lady Catherine? I am thinking about including them too. But do tell me your opinion on the matter. And obviously my other request is review. SO, REVIEW!**


	6. An Arrival (of a rival)

**AN: Hey everybody. I'm back. It seems that I have a lot of explanation to do:**

**1: the characters' ages-**

**Darcy, Jane, Bingley-25**

**Lizzy-23**

**Mary-21 Kitty-19**

**Lydia, Georgiana- 15**

**Richard-28**

**2: The Bennets are financially better, Netherfield is not entailed, and the sisters' dowry is also good. Longbourn is still theirs and it is entailed to our dear Mr. Collins.**

**3\. I know that all sisters shouldn't be out together, but then seriously, would it be fun without Lydia and Kitty at any ball? And about the governess, no, they didn't hire any, at least not in my knowledge, and this is my story.**

**I hope that I have cleared your doubts and so we may proceed to the chapter:**

* * *

The Bennets received two missives the next day. One announced the arrival of Mr. Bennet's cousin, Mr. Collins, and the other, an invitation to the ball at Stanfield on the coming Tuesday.

Mrs. Bennet was in a flurry with all the news. She had a lot of planning to do.

"Are you sure that Mr. Collins is coming tomorrow?" she asked Mr. Bennet, excitedly.

"Very sure, my dear. Why, are you planning to marry one of our girls off to him?"

"You know me really well, Thomas. He is a man of cloth, you say?" At his nod, she said," Then Mary would like marrying him. She would make a good wife for him."

"Undoubtedly so. But is our dear Mary having any say in it?"

"Of course not, Mr. Bennet. Why would she have any objections, anyway? It is not as if anyone else would want to marry her for she is so plain! And she could be the mistress of Longbourn! What more could a girl want?"

"How about her right to voice her opinion? "

"She will marry him, and that's final" Mrs. Bennet said firmly.

Mr. Bennet kept quiet and let Mrs. Bennet continue her ranting about telling Lady Anne all about it.

Unbeknownst to both, Mary had other plans. She was in love with the younger Mr. Simmons and so was he. Their love for music had first brought them together, and that attraction had eventually turned into love. They were planning to tell about their secret engagement as soon as one of the eldest Bennet sisters would get married. And unbeknownst to the two lovers, Mrs. Bennet was deciding Mary's fate.

The next day marked the arrival of Mr. Collins. He was a short, a bit stout and a comical looking man with light brown eyes and a hoarse voice. He seemed to like each and everything. What a beautiful house, such a wonderful garden, what splendid cooking, what lovely daughters, to name a few.

It was disgust at first sight for Lizzy. She hated simpering men. A man should be _manly._ He shouldn't simper like an idiot. He should rise up to a challenge. Yes, she liked men who took up a challenge. There are a very few of them in our society, she thought. Why, she could only think about one man in particular, Willia- stop, William? Why am I thinking about that Darcy? I must be going mad.

She decided to put the matter behind her, and watched the scene unfolding before her.

Mrs. Bennet was praising Mary in front of Collins. Mary was staring suspiciously at her mother and then suddenly she understood. Mama wants me to marry this odious man, she thought. I must inform James about this.

Mrs. Bennet was trying very hard to make Mr. Collins notice Mary, but her tries were futile as Mr. Collins had found out his to be wife- Lizzy.

He found Lizzy to be very attentive to his rambling, though I must say he was sorely mistaken. She was just nodding her head for courtesy sake and trying to make him ignore Lydia and Kitty's giggling. And unfortunately, he mistook it to be an interest in his talking. Having decided to court Lizzy, he resumed his praises about one Lady Catherine deBourgh and even managed to throw in a few praises for Lizzy.

Lizzy was in a blissful ignorance until she was addressed by Mr. Collins.

"Miss Elizabeth, your mother tells me that there is a ball on Tuesday. May I have the first dance?"

Shocked, she answered, "I am sorry Mr. Collins, but I am already engaged for the first set."

"The second one then?"

She couldn't refuse him again, and so decided to accept. "Yes, Mr. Collins, I will look forward to it." she said, sighing. It is not going to matter, she thought. She bowed, and then made her escape from Mr. Collins.

She was followed out by Jane, who took the opportunity to tease Lizzy.

"Mr. Collins seems taken with you, like Lizzy. So does John Simmons. My, you must be good at stealing hearts!" she said, laughing.

Lizzy made a face and said, " So says the person who has captured one Mr. Bingley's heart."

"Oh, he is a very good man, Lizzy. He is so amiable and always good humoured. He-"

"He is very handsome and rich too. Which I am sure you don't consider a fault, do you, dear Jane?"

Jane blushed and said,

"No, I won't deny the fact that he is handsome. But don't change the subject, Lizzy. I heard mama saying to Lady Anne that you might receive a proposal from Mr. Simmons soon."

"I did not hear anything of that sort. And don't make me like him that way, you know I won't."

"Understand, Lizzy. He simply adores you. Maybe you prefer Mr. Collins by any chance?" Jane said, teasingly.

"Jane, do not tease me so. I am afraid that if you continue, I will be forced to tease you, and you won't like that, I am sure."

"I know you very well, dear sister. I will tease you no more. I will leave it to you to decide which suitor you like best."

"That's the problem, Jane. Like, I may, but what is necessary is love. And that is not what one prepares oneself for, it is something that happens. Yes Jane, love happens."

Jane just nodded her head and smiled. She left her sister in deep contemplation and walked through the woods, daydreaming about Mr. Bingley.

Back at Pemberly, another soul was daydreaming, Charles Bingley.

And yet another soul, no doubt William's, was trying to read his own mind.

Why had he interrupted Lizzy and John's conversation? Yet again, why did he feel it essential to hear what they were saying? He didn't get an answer to it.

But maybe, just maybe, he didn't want to get an answer to it.

* * *

**There you go, people. Nothing great, but I am sure that you will enjoy the next one- the ball. I've got some plans, you know. So till then, see ya and do review, I look forward to it. Any more doubts, I surely will clear. Just ask. Bye:)**


	7. The Ball-1

It is said that when one waits for some particular event, the waiting period never seems to end. True to the statement, many of our beloved characters felt that Tuesday, that is to say, the day of the ball would never arrive.

But at last, it did. The day dawned bright and sunny, and every household in the neighbourhood was bursting with excitement. After all, it was not everyday that a ball was held at Stanfield. And believe me, a ball at Stanfield was no common business. The Simmons were particularly known for their exquisite balls.

The Bennets, specially were very excited. Oops, that statement calls for a correction. Mrs. Bennet, Lydia, Kitty and Mr. Collins were excited. I might say that even Jane betrayed some excitement to see Mr. Bingley again.

"Mama, but the ball is in the evening!" cried Lizzy, as her mother forced her to start preparing for the ball.

"You will do as I say, miss. Mr. Simmons might propose today!" her mother said, ignoring her pleas.

"Mama-" Lizzy was unceremoniously interrupted as Lydia giggled and said,

"Only if Mr. Collins doesn't propose first. Mama, you must have noticed how he singled Lizzy out."

"Yes, I noticed, my dear. It will not do. I talked to Mary. But she refuses to talk more with Mr. Collins. That child will end up an old maiden! I do not know what we shall do! We will lose Longbourn for sure!"

"Mama, please. Why are all your thoughts related to our marriage?"

"Tell me this when you have five unmarried daughters, Lizzy."

Lizzy didn't want to hear about Mrs. Bennet's good old nerves, and so didn't say anything more.

* * *

Mr. Collins got out of the carriage and helped all the ladies out. He held Lizzy's hand a moment longer than necessary. Lizzy pulled her hand out of his grasp and quickly started walking with Jane, intertwining their arms, lest Mr. Collins wanted to offer his arm.

Jane raised her eyebrows and giggled. Lizzy decided to ignore Jane's teasing looks, and they walked through the grand entrance, admiring the decor.

The hosts were at the door welcoming the guests. As soon as the Bennets entered, John forgot his duties and went on to escort them, or rather Lizzy, inside. He started praising lizzy on how beautiful she looked. Lizzy just smiled uncomfortably and looked out for Jane, but Jane had already began conversing with Mr. Bingley. Her eyes scanned the room desperately, trying to find some excuse.

Suddenly, she caught sight of William, and at the very moment he looked at her. Normally, they would either ignore each other or maybe frown and then ignore. But not this evening. They just simply stared at the other dumbfounded.

Why am I looking at him, she thought, and by his expression, he thought the same. She turned to Mr. Simmons and resumed her conversation with him, or rather tried to pay attention to his conversation.

The whole exchange was seen by none, except one, Richard. He saw his two favourite people, otherwise the great enemies, staring at each other. And their look was not one of contempt, he thought. Am I missing something here? He decided to ask William about it, but reconsidered. Maybe I should look out for more entertainment and then start the interrogation. Smiling wickedly, he planned to keep a watch on the two.

Soon, the opening set began. Lizzy took her position with John, trying very hard to ignore the snickering and gossiping matrons.

Mr. Simmons was a good dancer, and so Lizzy enjoyed her dance with him. Maybe he had understood her awkwardness, because he desisted from making any more flirtatious comments. In fact, he was making her laugh by telling her incidents from his childhood.

Every man and woman in the room watched them laugh and dance together, sure that the couple would have their happy ending soon. When I say that, I feel myself compelled to mention two particular men.

Mr. Collins stood there, jealous at the way John made her laugh, while all he could do was to make her run away from him. It will be my turn soon, he thought. I will make her laugh more than this! As Lady Catherine says-

Well, I wouldn't want you all to be subjected to what that particular Lady says, so let us move on to the next man.

William stood talking to Lydia, who was asking him to take a partner and dance the set, and probably even admonishing him to be more social, when the set began, and she was claimed by her partner. He followed her with his eyes, giving her an affectionate brotherly look, when he saw another couple dancing. John and that Miss Bennet. He saw her laughing at his jokes, completely at ease.

And then he felt it. A sensation, deep inside his heart, a stabbing feeling of loss. He didn't recognise it, but I am sure you will. Yes, it was jealousy. He tried talking his eyes off, and might I say, succeeded too. But then he heard her musical laughter, and that made him stare at her again.

Yet another man, Richard to be specific, was noting down William's behaviour.

The dance ended, and so did the tension, unknown to the rest of the room.

Mr. Collins rushed forward, eager to collect Lizzy for their dance. Lizzy looked like a trapped deer as she was led to the dance by him. William smirked. She hates Collins, he thought. He didn't know why Lizzy hating the man made him happy, maybe seeing her helpless did it. He was glad to find his old self coming back. He turned to see Caroline behind him, ready to start up a conversation. On an instinct, he asked her to dance the set with him, and led a very triumphant Caroline to dance.

I mentioned William's reaction when Lizzy danced, so it is only fair that I mention hers now.

She was waiting anxiously for the dance to end, a dance which hadn't begun, mind you. The music began and a very elated Mr. Collins began dancing with his favourite person. Actually, dancing less and stepping on her toes more. He tried his hand at passing jokes to make Lizzy laugh. For the sake of appeasing him, she smiled politely at whatever he said. Lizzy tried to ignore Mr. Collins stepping on her toes and kept herself engaged by looking at the other dancing couples.

Smiling as she saw Jane dancing with Bingley, she looked at the couple next to them, and almost stopped dancing when she saw who it was.

**That Darcy was dancing with Miss Bingley!** I knew that she was interested in him, but never did _he _show any kind of interest in her, she thought. But he seems to be at ease. Maybe he likes her. But she is not good. Then why...

Suddenly, the dance ended and so did Mr. Collins' speech. She again smiled and bowed at the expectant parson and then excused herself to go and talk to her mother.

She had no intention to do so, though. All she wanted to do was to run away from Mr. Collins. She saw the balcony, and headed towards it. She was seen by none, except Mr. Simmons and William.

John saw where she was headed to, and decided to follow her. William noticed John following her and sighed.

He turned and saw Richard staring at him, an amused expression on his face.

"What?" William asked, self- conscious.

"You tell me, Darce. What is the meaning of all this? You think no one would notice you?"

"What are you accusing me of, Rich?" William said, now irritated.

"I saw Darce, I saw. The way you have been staring at Lizzy all night! You both never liked each other. Then what was the meaning of the look that passed between you two?"

"Woah Rich! Get some breath. I don't know what you are talking about. I don't fancy Miss Elizabeth, if that is what you are trying to mean. And I was not staring at her."

"She is now Miss Elizabeth, isn't she? Fine Darce, if you say so I will believe you. But beware, cousin. It is possible that you might be cheating yourself."

And with that, Richard turned and walked to where Lady Anne and Mr. Darcy stood. He knew that there was more to it, but decided to give William some time to discern his feelings.

* * *

Back at the balcony, another conversation was going on. John had followed Lizzy to the balcony and was breathtaken by the beautiful sight that welcomed him. Lizzy stood there, leaning on the railing, the moonlight outlining her. He approached her and said,

"Miss Elizabeth, may I ask what you are doing here?"

"Oh, Mr. Simmons! I didn't hear you coming. I just felt the need of some fresh air."

John just smiled and went on to stand beside her.

"Elizabeth, I have been wanting to tell you something from a long time now. This is the perfect opportunity." Lizzy tensed at his words, as he continued,

"I am sure that my attentions to you have not gone unmarked. I would be very happy if-"

He stopped as Mr. Collins, obviously in the pursuit of Lizzy, entered the balcony.

One could see sparks, that tense the situation was. Lizzy looked from one man to the other as they both stood glaring at each other.

"Please excuse me, gentlemen. I think that I have been out long enough."

And saying so, she literally ran out of the balcony before any of the two could protest. Both men ran after her, calling out her name.

She ran into the ballroom and mixed with the crowd. One wouldn't believe it, but her suitors spotted her and were going to follow her when something happened that made them stop in their tracks.

Lizzy was still trying to mix herself with the crowd, when she hit into something solid. She looked up to find William standing there, holding onto her upper arm to keep her from falling.

He was looking straight into her eyes, and she couldn't take her eyes off his.

And then he spoke,

"Will you dance with me, Elizabeth?"

"I will, William."

* * *

**AN: Here is the next chappie. I didn't even think that I would update so fast, but I just couldn't rest when this idea popped up my mind. This is just Ball-1, mind you. The ball is yet to be over. So stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. The Ball-2

**AN: I am really glad to know that you guys liked the chapter. This is the continuation of The Ball. I hope you enjoy it. Here you go-**

* * *

I believe it was previously told that all the people in the room had watched Lizzy's dance with Mr. Simmons. Well, now the only addition was that everyone's mouth hung open. One could feel the tense air as William led Lizzy to the dance. Mrs. Bennet and Lady Anne looked as if they desperately needed their smelling salts, while Mr. Bennet and Mr. Darcy took it as a new subject for them to tease their children with. The rest of the hall became silent. We cannot blame them; it was not everyday that one would see archenemies dancing together.

Now to talk about our dear Lizzy and William. After Lizzy accepted William's hand (for the dance, of course), he offered his arm, dazed, and Lizzy accepted, equally dazed. They were oblivious to others' reaction as they took their positions and waited for the music to begin. A slow song began and they started dancing to it, gazing into each other's eyes. If Lizzy was trying to fathom how brown his eyes were, it was not noted by him, for he was occupied in something of a similar kind. Sparks flew as her gloved hands touched his ungloved ones, and the whole air felt electric. No, not sweet and romantic, but electric. This was the first time that they had ever danced together, and undoubtedly the best dance they both had ever had.

Not only did _they_ feel it, the whole room did. They all had seen Lizzy and William bickering, teasing the other, sometimes even resorting to malicious ways to win their fight. But never, ever had they seen the two together. Never had they imagined Lizzy and William together. Now seeing them together, they could just have one thought in their mind- what a great couple! Yes, Lizzy and William looked as if they were made for each other.

"Oh dear! Lizzy is dancing with William! Am I dreaming?" Lydia was the first to respond after the lapse of shocked silence. With that, the whole room came out of the trance and started babbling with each other, undoubtedly about the matter at hand.

Three people could be seen sulking, John, Collins and Caroline, to be exact. While John looked defeated and dejected, Collins and Caroline were more than determined to win their goal.

With Lydia's exclamation, William and Lizzy had also noticed the attention they were getting, and had turned red with embarrassment. Both looked as if they had just realised what they were doing. While Lizzy looked down, unable to meet his eyes, he looked around at the other couples, the chattering crowd, even the common decor, anywhere but at Lizzy.

**Darcy's POV**

What am I doing? How could I ask Miss Bennet to dance? I am supposed to hate her. And now we are the main topic in the room and probably for the coming days too.

Fine, my thoughts were in a turmoil and so I asked her, _by mistake, _of course. But she was in control of her senses! Why did she accept me? Maybe she doesn't hate me anymore? Thin chance. Why do I care if she hates me or not, it is not as if I will like her. Or will I? No, I won't. Anyways John is going to propose her marriage. Or maybe he already has.

A sort of fear came over my mind, a fear I couldn't understand nor fathom. I would have given it another thought, if _she _hadn't spoken with that damn good voice.

I looked at her, dumbfounded, as she looked up at me expectantly. Oh, she is waiting for an answer. But I didn't hear the question, just her voice.

I blushed (when did I start doing that?) and asked her,

"Pardon?"

**Lizzy's POV**

"Pardon?"

He is asking me to repeat my statement, with that deep rich voice of his. And is he blushing?

Speaking once was a herculean task. Now to repeat again.

"Mr. Darcy, I said that I would like to know why you asked me to dance."

"Well" he said stammering and blushing a crimson red " It is not wrong to ask a lady to dance, is it?"

There, his arrogance is back. And I thought- well, forget it. If he chooses to be arrogant, so will I.

"That is correct, sir. I have no problem in you asking some lady to dance. But my question is, why me? It is not as if you and I are in excellent terms or anything. "

"I could say the same thing, Miss Bennet. I had requested your hand, sure. But you were in full authority to reject it. You didn't. Is there perchance a reason?"

What was I supposed to tell now?

"I accepted because, uh, because I wouldn't be able to accept anybody else after rejecting you and I wanted to dance this set! Yes, that is the reason!"

Quick thinking, Lizzy.

"Well Mr. Darcy, I have answered. Could you now tell me the reason?"

I don't know why, but I really wanted to know why he had asked me.

He looked positively flustered. How I love to see him like that! The blush makes him look adorable. Adorable? Lizzy, have a control on your thoughts. You find your enemy adorable? Next you'll say that Mama is a quiet person.

So much lost in my thought I was, that I literally jumped when he started speaking.

**[Out of POV]**

"Miss Bennet, well, I asked you because, because, uh, I don't know, alright?" he suddenly said in an exasperated tone."I have been asking the same question to myself the whole time." He looked confused as her face fell slightly, but went on.

"I hardly know my feelings."

"Thank you Mr. Darcy for explaining it so fully." He couldn't understand whether she meant sarcasm.

"Your honesty is appreciated. I would say that we discontinue dwelling on this matter, though it is sure to be _the _gossip for the days to come."

"I do agree with what you suggest, and that would be the first time!" he said, his eyes twinkling.

She looked surprised for a moment and then started giggling.

"What is so funny, Miss Bennet?" he asked, suddenly conscious.

"Mr. Darcy, do you realise that this is the first conversation we have ever had without trying to tear each other apart?"

"Oh yes, I believe you are right. But I am getting the feeling that it won't be the last."

Lizzy blushed at his words, though none of his words would have made any other person blush. What was that great about talking amiably to someone you hate (or used to hate)? Yet, she blushed.

"It may not be the last, but it is definitely the last for tonight. You see, Mr. Darcy, we have already created quite a scene!"

"As you say, Eli- Miss Bennet." He looked sheepish about his near slip.

The dance ended, and the couple parted ways. He went to talk to Mary, and seemed to be hiding from someone (perhaps Richard?) She went to talk to Jane and Bingley, knowing that they would be polite enough not to ask about the dance. All she received was a raised eyebrow from Jane and a very jovial smile from Bingley (nothing new).

Fortunately for Lizzy, neither John nor Collins approached her, and the ball soon came to a close.

The Bennets and the Darcys were among the last to leave.

As they said their goodbyes, John kissed Lizzy's hand and said in a whisper,

"I hope you enjoyed the ball, Miss Bennet. I look forward to see you again." He said all this with a smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Lizzy felt bad for him, but couldn't help rejoice over the fact that he hadn't proposed,_ yet._ She turned around to see William talking to her parents and Jane, saying goodbye and trying to avoid Mrs. Bennet's teasing looks.

His eyes met hers, and he gave a small, almost nonexistent smile. She smiled back, and though they both hadn't said anything about it, it was evident that they had buried the hatchet. Suddenly John coughed and she realised that he was still there.

"Well then, good night, Miss Bennet." If possible, his eyes looked more sad.

"Good night, Mr. Simmons. I really enjoyed the ball." she said, with a big smile which instantaneously improved his mood.

The journey home was surprisingly quiet. Lizzy had expected her mother and sisters to pounce at her to know why she had danced with William, but they didn't speak a word about it. Mr. Collins also kept quiet. Lizzy guessed that they were _that _tired to ask her about it, but she knew that she would have to answer, eventually.

They reached home and all went to bed, totally tired.

If they had been a little more attentive, they might have noticed how happy Lizzy seemed to be.

Lizzy slept with a satisfied look on her face. Just a few miles away, another person had a similar expression on his face.

They didn't realise it then, but it had happened. Love happened.

* * *

**AN: I must confess that I had expected a different ending, a worse situation, to be precise. That would have been more interesting. But don't think that the tension is all gone. So, REVIEW and tell me how it was, good or bad. Next chappie brings a person to Netherfield. Any guesses? I will give a big virtual gift to the person who guesses right! I will be back with the next chapter soon. Till then, byeee ;)**


	9. Another arrival

**AN: Hi everybody! Here is the next chapter. Sorry, no gifts for anyone, cause there were no correct guesses. I bet you guys will be surprised to know who is here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pr-**

**Darcy: *pissed* Really? Do you think that the people out there will even imagine that you own us? And who are you calling characters?**

**Me: *swooning* Mr. Darcy, is that really you? And did you just speak to me?**

**Elizabeth: *dragging Mr. Darcy* I told you so many times not to go out there, William. Those fangirls will eat you alive! Come now, let's go and leave this crazy person to tell the world_ our_ story.**

**Heehee, that was fun. Now on to the story:-**

* * *

The next morning, Lizzy woke up before anyone else and went for her usual walk. She smiled to herself as the cool morning air brushed her face. This was her daily routine. She would walk aimlessly into the woods, pick some wild flowers, read a book sitting under her favourite tree and then return home.

Like any other day, she sat under her tree and was reading her book. But unlike any other day, she found her mind wandering to the events of the previous day.

It really was a good ball, she thought. And an interesting one, for that matter. First, I get to dance with two men who are vying for my attention. One dance is good, while the other, embarrassing. Then, I receive an almost proposal from John. I run away from him just to meet Will who asks me to dance. Wait, Will? Is he now Will?

She let out a deep sigh, and opened her eyes( when did she start reading with her eyes closed?) and jumped. A pair of blue eyes was staring at her. Jane.

"Oh Jane! Its just you. You gave me a fright!" she said.

"Well, obviously you would be scared dear. After all, you were so engrossed in reading, _with your eyes closed, _and sighing about it." Jane replied, with a look that showed amusement.

Lizzy just smiled and stood up. She and Jane started walking towards the house, hand in hand.

"So Lizzy, why do I feel that you owe me an explanation?" Jane asked, smilingly.

"See Jane, even I don't know what happened yesterday. Mr. Darcy just came abruptly and asked me to dance, and so shocked was I that I accepted. I might say that I wanted to escape a particular Mr. Simmons too, because he was about to propose to me. "

Jane took it all in, and then her lips curled into a slow, sly smile.

"Thank you Lizzy for giving such a detailed explanation. I had actually meant that you owe me an explanation for your sighing, but I think I have the answer for that. You were daydreaming about William, weren't you?"

She laughed out loud and began to run as Lizzy chased her with a murderous look on her face.

In no time, both women entered their house red faced and panting. As soon as they entered, Mrs. Bennet literally pounced on Lizzy and said,

"You owe me an explanation, young lady."

Jane started snickering as Lizzy said with an innocent face,

"What about, mama?"

"Do not trifle with me, girl. You very well know what I am talking about."

"I don't understand, Mama."

"I am talking about your dance with William! You detested him, don't you?"

"Well I _do _detest him, Mama. But maybe a jot less than before. And about the dance, he had asked me and if I refused, I couldn't have danced the set. You know how much I love to dance!"

Mrs. Bennet and the rest of her sisters bought that. But Mr. Bennet and Jane looked amused at her excuse.

"Well child, I still wish that you should have danced the set with John. Oh, I was so sure that he would propose!" Mrs. Bennet said.

Lizzy looked down sheepishly, which was also noted by her father.

When everyone else was otherwise engaged, he took the opportunity to approach Lizzy and whispered to her,

"I once knew a Lizzy who would rather not dance than accept a dance from a particular Darcy."

Lizzy blushed and said, "Well Papa, things change."

"No, Lizzy dear, things don't change, but feelings may. Now I know for sure that you don't have any _special _feelings for William, so you may tell me if you both have buried the hatchet."

"Fine, Papa. I believe we will fight less henceforth, though I am not sure how all this came about."

Mr. Bennet just gave her a knowing smile.

Suddenly, all the conversations in the room came to a stop as Hill came in to announce a few guests.

"Sir William Lucas, Lady Lucas, Miss Charlotte Lucas and a Miss Maria Lucas, ma'am."

* * *

Lady Lucas found her health deteriorating, and a trip to the North was suggested by the local physician. This opportunity was gladly accepted by an over enthusiastic Sir William Lucas and a happy Charlotte Lucas. Now, as it is not a crime to wonder, I give you leave to do so.

The reason that made Charlotte happy was very simple. Her parents had decided on giving the Bennets a surprise visit. For those yet to understand, Charlotte was very happy to meet her best friend, Lizzy. The Bennets frequently visited Longbourn and used to stay there sometimes. They had become friends then. Very good friends.

Now, as their carriage approached Netherfield, she couldn't contain her excitement. She waited impatiently for them to be announced, and as soon as they were, she literally ran in and hugged Lizzy.

Lizzy seemed very shocked. Once she had registered that her best friend was really there, she hugged her back and squealed with happiness.

"My dear Charlotte, I can't believe that you are really here!" she said.

"Charlotte! What a pleasant surprise!" said Jane, and she too hugged her.

The Lucases were warmly welcomed, and were coaxed into staying at Netherfield for a few days.

The ladies had a lot to catch up on, and it was after lunch that Jane, Lizzy and Charlotte were sitting and exchanging news when they were interrupted by Mr. Collins.

Lizzy had quite forgotten him with all the excitement of seeing her friend and so what he spoke came up as a very, very great shock to her.

"I would like to speak with Miss Elizabeth in private, if you do not mind ladies." he said in his usual, snivelly voice and his stupid smile.

"I am sure they wouldn't mind Mr. Collins, but I would certainly mind. You surely can have nothing that needs to be said in private." said Lizzy.

"Very well then Miss Elizabeth. If you want me to say it in front of everybody, then be it so."

His next action led to gasps from everyone in the room. He went down on one knee in front of Lizzy, and started his speech, which went somewhat like-

"I came to Netherfield with one purpose in my mind. Lady Catherine had told me that it was absolutely necessary for a parson like me to marry and set an example. A great patroness, she is. You will absolutely like her, Miss Elizabeth. Why, she herself suggested that I should marry one of my cousins. So I came here with the intention of marrying one of my beautiful cousins. As soon as I came here, I was bewitched by your beauty and kindness, cousin, and couldn't imagine anyone else to fill the role but you."

Lizzy was dreading this; she very clearly knew the answer even before asked,

"What is your point, sir?"

"I am asking you to marry me, lovely Elizabeth."

* * *

**AN: I know that this chapter was short and vague. But I left it a cliffie, so I am satisfied. I like to keep you people on toes. And yeah, the ones in the room are not the only people who hear the proposal. Thought you should know. Guesses welcome. Reviews more than welcome. I will be back with more fun, till then byeee.**


	10. Refusal

**AN: Hey everybody. I was not planning to update so fast, but then this chapter is very small. The next one will be bigger and will have lots of darcabeth, I promise. So, enjoy:**

* * *

"I am asking you to marry me, lovely Elizabeth."

Fitzwilliam Darcy was not a vulnerable man. Though he had sometimes experienced emotional turmoils, he had never let fear course through him. Never in his life did he find his firm stand waver and give way to fear.

But now, as he stood at the door hearing the conversation, more of a monologue, going on inside, he felt nowhere near brave. His legs moved on their own accord disregarding his brain's commands and he barged in without waiting to be announced, his friends close behind.

Georgiana had been very keen to get the details of the ball from her dedicated informer and best friend Lydia. Her enthusiasm, along with Bingley's wish to see Jane and Richard's interest in not spending time with Caroline had brought William to Netherfield. Secretly, he was also excited to go too, but couldn't comprehend the reason.

The scene before him was such-

The whole Bennet family except Lizzy and Jane, along with a gentleman and two ladies stood with their mouths hanging open. And right in the middle of the room, along with a shocked Jane and yet another lady stood Lizzy, with Mr. Collins kneeling before her.

The impact of the situation fell on him hard. Collins' words replayed in his mind,

_"__I am asking you to marry me, lovely Elizabeth."_

Lizzy's face was expressionless, and it worried him._ Was she going to accept him? Oh dear, will she?_

Why he cared about it, he didn't know, but he brushed those thoughts aside. Lots of time later on to decide my feelings, he thought. So much full of thoughts was he that before he could stop himself, he blurted out,

"No."

It wasn't a loud "No", not even an exasperated one. Just a soft, simple, negligible "No" which brought the attention of all present on him. _Uh-oh._

Mr. Collins, still kneeling, looked at him and said,

"Excuse me, sir?"

_Oh, good. Now comes the part where I get totally embarrassed._

"Well-" he started slowly.

He didn't have to say more than that, because someone interrupted him. And his saviour was Elizabeth Bennet.

Addressing Collins, though looking at William and trying hard not to smile, she said,

"Mr. Collins, I am honoured that you considered me worthy of this position." Though her voice dripped sarcasm, Collins beamed at that and Darcy turned red with anticipation.

"And therefore it saddens me a great deal to tell you that I have to decline your offer."

One gasp and many sighs were heard throughout the room at this.

Mr. Collins let out a nervous laugh. He said,

"Elizabeth, to be sure I greatly adore and appreciate your wit. And I am also aware that young women often tend to decline offers which they secretly wish to accept. But do be serious, my dear."

At this, Lizzy's cool demeanour turned into an indignant one.

"Mr. Collins, I am not one of those women who would trifle with a gentleman's feelings. And I request you to desist from calling me by my given name, as I have not permitted you to do so."

"Come now Eli- Miss Bennet. You know that a marriage to me would be very advantageous for you as it would bind Longbourn to your family forever. I understand if you need more time to think."

"Mr. Collins, Lizzy has given you her answer and is very firm about it. More time will not change her thoughts. So I request you to stop forcing her."

I know that most of you must be imagining William say that, but no, it was Mr. Bennet.

Mr. Bennet's firm voice made Mr. Collins stand up, and say,

"I know why you are rejecting me, Miss Bennet. It is because of Mr. John Simmons, isn't it? I saw you both in the balcony during the ball. I am sure he would've proposed if I had not interrupted. Very well then."

Saying so, he exited the room huffing. Another round of relieved sighs could be heard and all started talking at once. All meaning Mrs. Bennet, Lady Lucas and the three youngest Bennet sisters.

"Lizzy, did Mr. Simmons propose?" asked Mrs. Bennet, curious and excited.

"No mama. I would have definitely told you if he had."

"He had better propose the next time you meet." she muttered,_ very loud._

Lydia and Kitty were laughing at Mr. Collins' expression when he had been told off by Mr. Bennet when Lydia suddenly spotted Georgiana.

"Well, Georgie! Did you see all that fun? I hope you saw his face!"

Georgiana answered that she had and then Mr. Bennet realised that he had not introduced the guests.

He did the introductions, and then retired to his study with Sir William.

Mrs. Bennet and Lady Lucas, who wanted to talk about the latest incident, went off somewhere with Maria trailing along. Mary escaped to the library and Lydia and Georgiana went to some other corner to continue their very important gossips.

This left Lizzy, Jane, Charlotte, Kitty and the gentlemen from Pemberly standing in the room awkwardly.

"Lizzy, you have a lot to explain. I didn't know that you have two suitors here. Who is this Mr. Simmons?" Charlotte said with mock indignance.

"Well Miss Lucas, you will be very much surprised to know that Lizzy is the beauty of the country and Mr. Simmons is just another gentleman besotted with her." Richard said, winking at Lizzy.

"So Lizzy, you have _lots and lots _to explain."

"Later Charlotte, later. I find myself in a great need for fresh air. I am going for a walk outside. Would any of you like to accompany me?"

"I will come with you." said Jane, Charlotte, Richard and William together. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"I will also be glad to accompany." said Bingley, looking only at Jane, who blushed sweetly.

Kitty decided to stay back and so the six young people set off for their walk.

Jane and Bingley walked off together, Jane leading him to some fountain he was very excited to see,_ apparently._

Richard found Charlotte a very interesting person and they started walking together in the front, sharing opinions about various subjects and leaving two blushing people behind.

Lizzy and Darcy walked in uncomfortable silence. They both couldn't seem to find any topic to discuss. Lizzy was just about to increase her pace and talk with Charlotte, when she stopped in her tracks suddenly. Reason? William spoke. What did he say?

"Are you in love with John?"

* * *

**AN: I hope you all liked the chapter. Do review and tell me how it was. Love ya guys. Bye.**


	11. Shocked!

**AN: Hey, I'm here. I don't have anything much to say, thank you all for reviewing and try not to kill me after reading this chapter. And do tell me if you want dear Wickham.**

**Disclaimer: I am sure that you guys are not that stupid to think that I am Jane Austen. I am just a crazy Austen fan who owns only the Simmons family in this story.**

* * *

The three couples walked on and on immersed in their own interesting conversations. To say about the conversations, well, they went somewhat along these lines-

**The happy couple:**

"Beautiful. Absolutely stunning." said Bingley, praising the 'beautiful' fountain, though looking at Jane as he said that causing her to blush.

"I agree with you, sir. I find it wonderful too."

They just walked on talking about general things, like the weather and Jane telling him one of the epic Lizzy- William wars. Soon, all the topics got exhausted and an awkward silence enveloped them.

Bingley seemed nervous and was occasionally throwing glances at Jane, who was all very much aware of his looking. She felt her cheeks go red.

Suddenly Bingley said in a high pitched and oh- god- I- am- so- damn- nervous tone,

"Miss Bennet, there is something I have got to tell you." At her encouraging smile, he continued,

"The very first time I saw you, I found every aspect of you attracting me and I knew that I had fallen hard. I thought you to be an angel, and that you are, dear Jane. Though it is my very wish, I know that it would be reckless of me to rush things and therefore I request you to permit me to court you."

He said the last part in such a hurry that it was a surprise that Jane understood. If her cheeks were red before, then it was ten times more red now. The biggest of smiles lightened her face and she said in a whisper,

"Oh Mr. Bingley! You would never fathom how happy I am right now."

"Do I take that as a yes?" She blushingly nodded.

Suddenly his smile faltered and he said in a serious tone,

"One matter still remains. I have to ask your father for permission. Will he disapprove?"

"I have no doubt about father's acceptance. He is all praises for you. But Mr. Bingley, I cannot say about William. And let me tell you, his permission is equally necessary, for father would never agree without William's approval."

"Oh, Darce will not disapprove of me courting his Janey. Will he?" he added, not that sure now.

"Did he tell you about that stupid nickname? We had a pact!" she said indignantly and then her lips curved into a slow smile.

"I cannot speak for him. But maybe, I could threaten to spill some of his secrets." she said, with a mischievous glint in her innocent blue eyes.

"So we know dark secrets, do we now?" Bingley said, lifting her hands to his lips.

"You wouldn't imagine how dark." said the angel devilishly.

**The scheming couple:**

"I totally agree with you Miss Lucas. Derbyshire is indeed breathtaking. I regret not staying here more."

Charlotte just smile and looked behind, but couldn't see her friend and Mr. Darcy anywhere.

"Well then Colonel. We have talked about everything except for the main topic. Let us get to the real aim of us walking together."

Richard also glanced behind, and seeing that the coast was clear, he gave a huge smile and said,

"So you did notice. And that too in the first visit itself. I give you credit, madam. It took me years and I came to the conclusion just recently."

"That is surprising, Colonel. Isn't the spark that evident as I felt it was?"

"Oh yes, now that I have noticed, I feel the same too. What do you suggest we do about it?"

"We need to plan carefully. But first, I would like to know about your feelings for Lizzy."

Richard was surprised and answered her,

"You are very frank madam. Right down to business."

"Well?"

"I hold a lot of affection for Lizzy, but they are just brotherly, I assure you. May I ask how this question is relevant?"

"Oh, it really helps to have one suitor less. And of course, if you had any feelings, this conversation would have been mighty awkward. Thank you for clearing that up. So now we can plan accordingly. "

Richard was very surprised and happy to find someone who thought so much like him. A beautiful lady, that too. He was really happy.

"I am at your service, madam."

"First of all, they don't seem to be biting each other's heads off. From all what I have heard, isn't that what they are supposed to do once they see each other?"

"Yes, that is what they _were _supposed to do. I believe it all changed after the ball."

He went on to recount all that happened at the ball. Charlotte was very happy with the news.

"That makes it all the more easier. Now let's see how Lizzy struggles to escape love."

Charlotte grinned wickedly, and Richard couldn't help but grin back.

**The favourite couple ( aka the stupid couple):**

"Are you in love with John?"

To say that Lizzy was shocked would be an understatement. Why, just yesterday they came to speaking terms. And now, here he was, asking her the most personal question he could muster up.

Once she got over her shock, she folded her hands over her chest and looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"And why do you think that I would answer that question, sir?"

Darcy went all red and said,

"I am sorry to be so direct, Miss Bennet. Everyone has been talking about it so much that I must confess that my curiosity was piqued. I am very much confident that you would never enter a marriage where there is no love."

"And on what basis did you establish that? Did I ever show any indication or say something that proved that I would marry for love?"

_Oh God, will she not? _He tried to keep his cool demeanour and said with a small, smug smile,

"I know you well, Miss Bennet."

She was very irritated now. Their playful banter was in the verge of turning into a full fledged fight.

"Oh really? And how did you so arrogantly believe that you know me, when all we have done is try to cut the other's throat all the time?"

William started panicking. I should really learn to keep my mouth shut, he thought. Looking at her red-with-anger face, he said soothingly,

"Forgive me, Miss Bennet. I just attempted to joke and I see that I have failed miserably."

Lizzy calmed a bit at his statement and even managed a small smile as she said,

"You don't have to ask for forgiveness. It is alright. I believe that I have had enough of fresh air. Do you mind if we return?"

"Of course not, Miss Bennet."

And with that they started to walk back to Netherfield, each venturing in a few statements with the intention of lessening the intensity of the uncomfortable silence.

As they were entering Netherfield, Lizzy turned towards him and said with an arch smile,

"And I would never marry without love, Mr. Darcy, let me assure you."

Darcy's smile that brought his dimples to full display was paralleled with Lizzy's equally huge grin and both didn't notice some important facts.

One, that she felt the need to assure him and two, that he desperately needed to be assured.

But fact number three definitely did not go unnoticed. William and Lizzy got the greatest shock of their lives as they stood at the door to the sitting room.

There, inside the room stood Kitty, with Mr. Collins who was kissing her hand. And they stood scandalously close.

"Kitty!" shouted both William and Lizzy together, as they ran in to separate Collins from her. With one swift motion, Kitty stood in front of Mr. Collins, protecting him from the mad couple in front of her.

"What do you think you are doing, William, Lizzy? Do not create a scene. There is nothing to be frantic about."

"Kitty, explain yourself." said William, his voice bordering anger. Suddenly a look of understanding and pure shock dawned on Lizzy's face, and she gripped William's hand for support, clearly knowing and dreading what Kitty was about to say.

"There is nothing much to explain, William. Mr. Collins has proposed to me and I have happily accepted."

* * *

**AN: Yes, I totally did it. I previously asked you guys not to kill me. I repeat. DO NOT KILL ME. And if you liked this approach, well, good for me. Review and tell me how it was. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Byeee!**


	12. Shocks have aftereffects

**AN: Hey guys. LONG AN AND YOU'VE GOT TO READ IT!**

**I know that it took me long to update. Sorry for the delay, I gotta pay attention to studies also you know. So anyways, I'm kinda sad that no one commented on that lizdarcy moment I wrote. Never mind, I've given it importance in this chapter.****I have explained Kitty's behaviour too. ****I hope you enjoy it. I would like to thank all those who have reviewed and fav/followed and would dearly like to be surprised with many more. **

**AND please tell if you want Wickham or not, I just got one response last time. Anyways, read on!**

* * *

Catherine Bennet was the unnoticed Bennet sister. Had always been. Jane was known for her beauty, Elizabeth for her wit, Mary for her lovely singing and Lydia for her cheerfulness. And who was Kitty? Just a young lady who did not have any much talent to speak of. Yet another lady with tolerable beauty and a happy countenance.

Jane and Elizabeth had always been for one another, Mary had her books and music and Lydia and Georgiana were inseparable. It hurt Kitty to spend her afternoons alone, her dream of being saved from this hell by a knight in shining armour becoming stronger and stronger.

When Mr. Bingley came to Derbyshire, she dared to hope. Dared to hope as never before. Her mother paid her every attention, her sisters took interest in her. She was very happy. And where did all that drama lead to? Mr. Bingley falling for Jane. And did anyone console her, did anyone feel bad for raising her expectations? No. Simply no.

And now, to top it all, three of her sisters had besotted young men following them around. Why, Lizzy had two! And even Mary, who was supposedly the plainest of them all had James Simmons wrapped around her little finger.

In short, Kitty Bennet was fed up. When Lizzy refused Mr. Collins' hand, though funny as it was, Kitty felt jealous. Jealous of the fact that Lizzy had a choice. She knew that she was very young and had many years to find her true love, but she was jealous and lonely and such people are not always wise.

So when Mr. Collins found her alone and on an impulse proposed her marriage, she didn't find it wrong to accept the man she had found to be so odious. She thought that she was being practical by securing Longbourn.

Now, as she stood in front of a gaping Lizzy and a seething William, she was not so sure. Though she had saved Mr. Collins from William, she was shaking with fright from inside as realisation struck her. She had agreed to marry Mr. Collins! And there seemed to be no escape.

A gasp brought her to her senses. Seems Jane and Mr. Bingley had perfect timing and had heard her declaration.

"Kitty? Would you be kind enough to repeat?" Jane said, sure that she heard her little and almost always sensible sister wrong.

Quelling her fear and putting on a calm facade, Kitty said," Jane, I am to marry Mr. Collins."

"What?" someone shrieked from behind her. To be more specific, Mrs. Bennet.

There, now there is absolutely no escape. None at all. She slowly turned to see her mother standing with Lady Lucas, her eyes as wide as they could be.

"Oh Kitty dear! You have made me so happy! Oh, my nerves! Did you hear, Lady Lucas? Kitty is to marry Mr. Collins! Kitty dear, you have made me so happy!" Mrs. Bennet continued her rambling and soon, Richard, Charlotte, Lydia and Georgiana were also privy to the good news, all of them speechless by the revelation.

Mr. Collins was fortunate enough to remember a vital fact that he was yet to ask for Mr. Bennet's permission and excused himself saying so.

* * *

**Darcy's POV**

I watched as Mr. Collins exited the room. I am supposed to be angry at that toad of a man. And at Kitty. Especially at Kitty. No reason in the world would be reason enough for her to accept him unless she loved him, and that I know to be impossible. Of course I know all of this. Then why does my mind venture to the fact that a particular Miss Bennet is holding my hand?

She must be really shocked. I must say something. How about _you are welcome to continue holding my hand forever_? Uff! Focus, Darce.

"Miss Bennet. Pray, are you well?"

I think she didn't realise that her hand was on mine, for she did not release it. Rather, she looked up at me and said in a haughty tone,

"What makes you feel that I am unwell, Mr. Darcy? I surely am stronger at heart than you believe me to be."

I couldn't help but smile at this.

"I am happy to hear that. I just thought that you were clenching my hand because you felt weak." I whispered in her ear mischievously.

Though she instantly released my hand, I was rewarded with a deep blush that quite became her.

* * *

**Out of POV**

The exchange, which was expected to go unnoticed by the two involved was actually noticed by many. Richard and Charlotte, who were obviously watching them noticed it and exchanged satisfied smiles. Whereas, Jane was left very confused to first see their locked hands and then to see their red faces. Had I missed something, she thought. She knew that there was no point in asking Lizzy. She would merely laugh it off and then start teasing her about Bingley. William it is then, she firmly decided. But first things first. Kitty's issue was to be resolved. And then, Mr. Bennet's permission regarding a particular courtship had to be sought, she thought, smiling to herself.

* * *

**Collins' POV**

Never in my life had I seen a person looking at me with so much disbelief as Mr. Bennet did on hearing my declaration. Mr. Bennet not only denied to believe the news but also started accusing me of spreading false rumours about his daughter.

He was convinced however, when he heard the words falling from Miss Kitty's lips. I could not fathom the hurt in his eyes and felt a stabbing feeling cross my heart when I realised that I was the one to be actually blamed. Mr. Bennet gave his permission after he found his voice. And when he did, I could feel the anger and displeasure laced in his statement.

I looked at Miss Kitty or now, my betrothed. She was smiling at her mother's effusions, but her eyes glinted with unshed tears and I knew that they were not of happiness.

Soon, it was time for the Pemberly party to return and in the whole hustle bustle, I saw a figure slipping out of the room unnoticed. Miss Kitty's.

I followed her and called out her name, which made her stop and turn, and now she stood facing me, her tears flowing freely. I walked towards her and gently took her hand.

" It hurts me to see you cry, Miss Kitty. Especially since I know that I am to be blamed."

At her shocked expression, I continued,

"I am no fool, Miss Kitty. I do understand that you accepted me not because you liked me. I know that you were being practical. But then, so was I. I had never thought that I would end up in such a situation. I truly wished to marry Miss Elizabeth. I believed myself to be in love with her. Her refusal broke my heart. I will not deny the fact that I proposed to you out of bitterness. I had come here with a purpose, I had to find a wife. And I thought I was doing the right thing by proposing to you. I never thought about you, about your feelings. Please forgive me for that. "

"What is done is done, Mr. Collins. You are not to be blamed. I knew what I was doing when I accepted you. You need not ask for my forgiveness." she said with a slight smile.

"You are too good, Miss Kitty. Yes, what is done is done. We are to marry. But let me promise you that I will never do anything that you would find disagreeable. We may never love each other, but I will make it my priority to keep you happy." I said earnestly.

Her slight smile had turned into a huge one and she looked at me fondly. I had seen mere politeness, sometimes pity adorn people's faces as they looked at me, but never had I made someone smile so fully.

Her next lines were something which I would always cherish in my life.

"You have shown me a side of yours which no one has ever witnessed before. I, for one, never thought you could speak so earnestly, and so charmingly. You have made me feel a lot better, Mr. Collins, I thank you for that."

Saying so, she walked a few steps ahead before turning her head slightly and saying,

"And I may come to love you eventually, Mr. Collins."

* * *

**AN: There you go. Yes, I put Collins in good light. I always felt bad for him. And Kitty knows about Mary's love affair. For those who might be wondering how Kitty said that line when she hated Collins just minutes back, please don't judge her; she is desperate for some loving words. Please tell me how it was. More the comments, faster the next chapter. Bye!**


	13. Life is indeed complicated

**AN: Hello everyone! I know that it has been almost a year and all I can say is that I'm really sorry and I hope that this chapter will compensate for the lost time. I am really overwhelmed by the response my story has been getting. You guys are the best. I'll take this moment to thank all of you wonderful reviewers and followers who brought me happiness in this strenous year. I hope that the story has not yet lost its appeal and that you all will enjoy it. On with the chapter:**

* * *

Three weeks. Yes, it had been three weeks since Kitty gave her the greatest shock of her life, three weeks since Mary decided to shock her furthermore. We could also say that James Simmons requesting a private audience with Mr. Bennet one fine day, and then coming out to announce his engagement with Mary was just not daily business.

Three weeks since Mr. Bingley decided to court Jane. And three weeks since she saw one Mr. Darcy.

She had long stopped herself from trying to not think about him. Shouldn't she be thinking of her sisters' upcoming nuptials, or as her mama says, shouldn't she at least consider her own future with Mr. Simmons? Yet, Lizzy couldn't stop, couldn't stop thinking about him, and couldn't stop thinking why she was thinking about him.

Now, as she sat under the big oak tree, she contemplated all that had happened. Just two days after Kitty's declaration, Mary was engaged to James Simmons. Apparently, they had been in love for a long time and were waiting for one of the sisters to get engaged. It had been a shock to everyone except Kitty, who had prior knowledge on this matter as she had accidentally eavesdropped on one of their conversations. And then, to top it all, Mr. Bingley sought permission to court Jane the very next day. The whole Pemberly party had arrived on hearing the news of Mary's engagement and Mr. Bingley had wasted no time in seeking her father out. And that had been the day Lizzy's headache had decided to appear, indisposing her, and making her unfit to make an appearance downstairs. Talk about twisted fate.

That night, an ecstatic Jane had entered her room to give her a detailed view of all that had occurred. Lizzy remembered that night well. A bit too well.

.

.

"_Oh, Lizzy! I believe I am the happiest person alive! You wouldn't believe what happened today!" Jane said, eyes dancing with uncontrolled excitement._

"_What happened, Jane? Did your Mr. Bingley propose to you?" Lizzy said jokingly._

_To her amusement, Jane blushed, but did not deny._

"_No, Lizzy. But we are now courting. No, I am not lying. It is true!" she added, as Lizzy's eyes showed pure disbelief. _

_Lizzy shook her head, still in the shock of the news._

"_It seems that my sisters have taken it upon themselves to give me a new surprise every day. Are Lydia and I to be the only ones left here?"_

"_Well, I am not engaged yet. And Kitty and Mary aren't going anywhere until late October. So Lizzy, I believe that you will have to bear with us for quite a long time than you think. And then, who knows, __**you **__could also be leaving in just a few months! "_

_"What do you mean by that, Jane? Are you referring to Mr. Simmons? Haven't I already told you about my feelings on that matter? I hardly know what I'd do if he were to propose!"_

_"Oh, so is he the only gentleman whom you could think of?"Seeing Lizzy's confused expression, she continued, "Lizzy, I may be ignorant of many things as you say, but I definitely have eyes. Do you think that your little display with William that day went unnoticed? You were positively blushing, dear sister! Do you have an explanation for that?"Jane asked, her eyebrows raised._

_Lizzy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She decided to tell her sister the truth._

_"Jane, I confess that Mr. Darcy and I have come to better terms now. But please do not read much into it. There is a remote possibility that we could become good friends someday, but nothing more. Now stop interrogating me and tell me all about your Mr. Bingley. "Lizzy said, waiting to hear every detail._

_Jane sighed. She had known that she would get such a response from her sister. _I will let her decipher her feelings first, _she thought. She then proceeded to tell her best friend and confidante all about her Mr. Bingley._

_._

_._

That conversation had given Lizzy a lot to ponder about. Had she behaved oddly? Had her easy banter with Mr. Darcy been interpreted as something else? Was it truly something else?

Lizzy rubbed her temple with frustration. This will not do, she thought.

And then there was Charlotte. The very night Jane told her about her courtship, Charlotte had entered her room, eager to tell Lizzy some of her own observations. Lizzy remembered that conversation very well too.

.

.

_"Lizzy! I've got so much to tell you!"_

_"Is it about Jane, because I was made aware of her courtship a few minutes back."Lizzy said, her mind still dwelling on what Jane had said._

_"Oh, I know that Jane told you about that, my dear friend! What I wish to tell you regards another gentleman."_

_"So he has finally caught your attention, hasn't he? I had a feeling that you two would do well together. "Lizzy said, thinking about the time she saw Richard and Charlotte together. Charlotte never talked about anyone catching her fancy, and so Lizzy was very happy for her._

_"Oh Lizzy! I'm so happy that you think this way. I am just in love with his beautiful brown eyes. You must have been reading my mind, for I am positive that you never saw the two of us together!"_

_"What do you mean, Charlotte? Of course I saw you! I saw the way you were enjoying his conversation the day we went for a walk. You-"Lizzy stopped abruptly, now not so sure of herself. Did Charlotte just say brown? But Richard's eyes were green!_

_Charlotte narrowed her eyes._

_"Which gentleman might you be referring to, Lizzy?"_

_"Which one are __**you **__referring to?"Lizzy asked. _

_"Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy" she said, a dreamy expression etched on her face. Lizzy did the most obvious thing, she laughed._

_"What? You have a strange humour, Charlotte. You are just teasing, aren't you? Aren't you?"Lizzy added, noticing Charlotte's confused expression._

_"I assure you that I am not joking. Why would you think so? Is it because you dislike him? Well if it is so, let me tell you that I have not seen any of the arrogant and selfish traits you believe him to be possessing. He has been such a perfect gentleman both the times I've met him. And an extremely handsome one too!"Charlotte went to her dreamy state again._

_"I won't believe you, Charlotte. I really can't."Lizzy said, still in a daze._

_"Why is it that you can't believe me? Do you think me incapable of love? Or do you think that I'm not worthy of Mr. Darcy?"Charlotte said, angrily, tears forming in her eyes._

_"Of course not, my dear! How could you think so? I have never thought you to be incapable of love and I never shall! And how is it even possible for me to hold Mr. Darcy in higher esteem than you? I am merely surprised that he caught your fancy, when I had been so sure that it would have been Richard!"_

_"Colonel Fitzwilliam? Why would you think so? Let me assure you that I have never even thought of that as a possibility! His cousin, though, what do I say Lizzy, he is just so-"_

_"Please Charlotte, I do not wish to hear about his various desirable qualities, I've heard that from many before. I am truly happy for you and dearly wish you all the best."_

_"I'm so elated to hear that, my dear! I know that you despise him, but could you do a favour for me? Could you try to understand him better? He is truly not as bad as you painted him. I would really like it if you would be in better terms with Mr. Darcy."_

_Lizzy forced a smile. She had come to much better terms with Mr. Darcy, but she somehow couldn't make herself say that. "I cannot promise, but I will try my best. I wouldn't deny you any sort of happiness."_

_"Oh, thank you Lizzy! You are indeed the best!"Hugging Lizzy tight, Charlotte wished her goodnight and then left our poor Lizzy with lots and lots to ponder about._

_._

_._

Life definitely had become complicated. Lizzy sighed.

* * *

Darcy had been out riding the whole afternoon. He let out a deep breath as the wind rushed past his face. He had been cooped in too long, helping his father in the seemingly infinite paperwork. But paperwork had just been an excuse and Darcy knew it too. He was actually trying to avoid a Miss Bennet. Contrary to what you are thinking, he was trying to avoid meeting Jane Bennet. Yes, the great Fitzwilliam Darcy, the future master of Pemberly was avoiding his Janey.

The reason, you ask?

.

.

_The Pemberly party had come to call on the Bennets at the earliest possible hour that would be deemed respectable. It was absolutely necessary for Lady Anne to share her raptures with Mrs. Bennet, and Georgiana not going to Netherfield to wish Mary happiness was impossible. So there they were, the ladies wholly engrossed in their conversation about the newest London fashions, a topic which even piqued the interest of our dear Caroline, and the gentlemen ready to converse about anything but laces._

_Darcy had been so happy, threatening James to keep Mary safe, in an indirect way of course, when Lydia came to him, saying that Jane was waiting for him in the rose garden. Darcy went to her, being an innocent that he was and asked her, "What is the matter, Janey?"_

_Jane did not beat around the bush and said,_

"_Did you or did you not tell Charles about how that nickname came about?"_

_Darcy narrowed his eyes. "He is Mr. Bingley to you, Janey." _

"_I just asked you a question, Fitzwilliam! Answer me first." Her tone could be described as nothing but commanding._

"_Well… I… I might've said something about why I call you Janey to Bingley." Looking at her expression, he continued nervously, "You are going to harm me in some way, aren't you? That is why you asked me to meet you here."_

"_Oh no, William. Why would you think that? Why would I ever cause you any harm?" Jane looked at him innocently, smiling a bit too wide. _

"_Well that scares me more. What do you want me to do this time?"_

_Yes, Bingley wasn't the first person Darcy had revealed her secret to. He had told Richard about the incident, making him swear never to let Jane know that he had shared her greatest secret with him, but Richard being Richard had told Jane about Darcy's breach of loyalty at the earliest possible moment. Jane had been really angry and had dared Darcy to insult Lizzy thoroughly, fully expecting her sister to take revenge, ten times in magnitude. And Lizzy had not disappointed her sister; she was sure to let the cats into Darcy's bedchamber. That's right, his greatest fear, cats._

"_Nothing of that sort, William. I won't involve Lizzy this time. This evening, Cha- Mr. Bingley will come to you and ask you something. All you have to do is to give him your permission."_

"_My permission? Why would- oh, oh no! No Jane, I'm not allowing you to marry a man you have known for just a few weeks!"_

"_I never spoke of marriage. Mr. Bingley has asked my permission to court me and I have answered in the affirmative. I do not doubt him to be false. He is your esteemed friend, is he not?"_

"_Yes, he is, but Jane-"_

"_I will hear no more. William, you know him to be a good sort of man, and as you know his disposition, are you not inclined to believe that we both would suite well? We aren't in love yet, but I can see myself falling in love with him."_

"_Is your sister aware of this courtship?" Darcy asked, knowing that Lizzy would have asked Jane to be more cautious._

_Jane raised her eyebrows at that._

"_I am at loss as to which sister you might be referring to, William."_

"_Miss Bennet."_

"_I'm sorry, William, but I'm still unable to understand you. As far as I know, all my sisters are referred to as Miss Bennet." Jane was trying hard to hold back her laughter at his sudden shyness._

"_Elizabeth."_

_Jane didn't bother to hold back her giggle this time. She said,_

"_Well, I think that Lizzy might have her suspicions, observant as she is, but I do not think that she must have guessed the truth. She has been busy with matters concerning herself, you know."_

"_What matters?" He tried to sound casual, but Jane was not to be fooled._

"_Oh, you know, she is usually busy dealing with her own suitor."_

"_Do you mean John?" Darcy didn't even bother hiding his curiosity now._

"_Dear me! I had quite forgotten about Mr. Simmons. Well, make it suitors then."_

"_Suitors? You mean to say that there are more?" Had he missed something? He was pretty much sure that he had not noticed any other lovesick gentleman loitering around Elizabeth._

"_Oh yes, there is this gentleman who seems to be paying her a lot of attention lately. He seemed to hate her at first, but the last time I saw them together, they were holding hands and Lizzy was blushing when he whispered something to her."_

_Her story was uncannily similar to his. One look into her eyes, and Darcy knew what or rather whom she was alluding to. Darcy looked at her, his eyes wide, when suddenly he heard footsteps. It seemed that Richard and Miss Lucas had decided to take a stroll. Darcy let out a sigh of relief as he saw them approaching him and Jane. _

"_Please inform Bingley that he has my permission to court you." He said, just before turning to the oncoming couple with a smile._

"_Thank you, William." Jane said, her voice woven with happiness, and after curtseying to Richard and Charlotte, she was off, obviously to her Charles._

_._

_._

Yes, Darcy had had a close call. He knew that he had to face Jane sooner or later, he was just praying for it to be later. It was not that big a deal, and yet, he was somehow scared to answer the questions that would ensue. He was not even ready to think about an answer. And if all of this was not enough, Richard had ensured that his mind was in a much bigger turmoil. Not exactly, since what Richard had to say did not concern him, but it sure did not bring any peace to his mind.

.

.

"_Darcy, why are you in such a big rush? Is something the matter? Oh, slow down, man." Richard said, as he sped his horse to reach Darcy, who had been riding as fast as he could. They had gone to Netherfield the previous day, and Darcy was still thinking about Jane's reference to him as Lizzy's suitor. He finally paid heed to Richard's pleas and brought his horse to a trot._

"_Yesterday was a capital day, was it not?" Richard said, bringing up the topic Darcy wished to forget._

"_Yes, yes it was." Darcy replied, quite distracted._

"_I quite missed Lizzy though. I always look forward to my visits to Netherfield mainly because of her. Lizzy, with her beautiful smile, her sparkling witty eyes, always ready to provide an intelligent conversation and make even the gloomiest of days bright,- well, I'm speaking to the wrong person, am I not?" Richard added, noting Darcy's glare._

"_What has got into you now, Richard?" Darcy asked warily._

"_I am not sure Darcy, but I think that I might be falling in love."_

"_What?! You have fallen in love with Elizabeth? But I thought that you had sisterly affections for her!" Darcy wouldn't believe his ears. He could not have meant Elizabeth, could he?_

"_I had thought so too, Darce, but meeting her after all these years has brought out a new feeling in me, something that I wouldn't classify as brotherly." Richard had a dreamy expression in his eyes, as though he was planning his future with her._

_When he realized that Richard was in earnest, Darcy really had no clue as to how to react._

"_So what are you going to do about it? Will you let her know your feelings?" Darcy was positively dreading the answer._

"_Well, that is what any person would do, is it not?"_

"_Are you going to offer for her?"_

"_Why are you so hasty in marrying me off, eh Darce?" Richard said laughingly, but sobered up as he saw the look on his cousin's face. He said, "I do not know for sure whether I'd be offering for her now. Anyways, I am going to give this matter further thought and I'll let you know." Unable to resist, he continued, "Don't be so stern, Darce. When I marry, I'll surely let you know." Before Darcy could say anything, he said,_

"_Race you to the stables." And that denoted the end of that conversation. _

.

.

Darcy, as expected, was not too happy with Richard's news. Though he would never pinpoint the reason, his disappointment was quite apparent. He hadn't even realized when his life had become so complicated. He sighed.

* * *

**AN: Yes, you guessed right. Richard and Charlotte are playing some real interesting envy games here. I really hope that you liked this chapter. **

**Okay, so now we come to the last segment for the day, you know, the segment in which I get down to my knees and beg for reviews! So guys, PLEASE REVIEW! More the reviews, faster the next update.**

**So this is Anoushka Nair signing out. Until we meet next time. BYEEEEE! **


End file.
